kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neoshadow
The Neoshadow is a Pureblood Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' * End of the World ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' * Castle Oblivion ''Kingdom Hearts II'' * Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden * Land of Dragons * Beast's Castle * Olympus Coliseum * Port Royal * Halloween Town * Agrabah * Pride Lands * The World That Never Was ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' * Beast's Castle * Twilight Town * The World That Never Was Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' A Heartless that appears bringing along many allies. With their powers combined, they try to defeat Sora while, at the same time, reviving fallen comrades, which makes these Heartless experts in teamwork. Leave one alive and it will call new allies, so it's a good idea to stay on your toes until the very end. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A nimble Heartless that swims through the shadows. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' An extremely agile Heartless. It dives into shadows before it pops up in front of its enemy and delivers a rolling attack. The Neoshadow moves in the shadows, making it a difficult opponent to fight. Kingdom Hearts II It produces a shadow on the ground before attacking. Catch it off guard right after it attacks. Once it tries to jump and attack, use the reaction command Aerial Dance for a flurry of attacks! ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' A Pureblood Heartless that flows across the ground as a shadow, completely immune to attack. It may unleash a shockwave as it emerges, so stay on guard. Block when it charges you to earn a few precious seconds during which you can deal double damage. Story 'Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep' When Ventus arrives in the Keyblade Graveyard at Master Xehanort's summons, he is suddenly surrounded by Neoshadows. Master Xehanort commands the Heartless to attack Ventus and forcefully unlock his heart, producing the Unversed Vanitas from its darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' After returning to the World That Never Was in order to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and revitalize Xion, Roxas is attacked by several Neoshadows. He uses masterful swordsmanship to eliminate them, but is forced to side with Riku in order to finish off the rest of the continuously spawning Heartless. As soon as the Heartless are taken care of, however, the two Keyblade wielders turn on each other. Design The Neoshadow is more human-like than the Shadow in its body structure. Interestingly, Neoshadows die differently when they are killed, compared to other Pureblood Heartless, such as Shadows. When Sora destroys a normal Pureblood, it evaporates into dark vapor and then dissipates. However, when Sora kills a Neoshadow, it dissolves into liquid shadows, and then vanishes. Strategy The Neoshadow is stronger and faster than a Shadow, and is more strategic in combat. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Neoshadows are among the most difficult common enemies, working together as a team to defeat Sora. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II, they are less rare and dangerous but are still more difficult to defeat than regular Shadows Trivia *Although the entry in Jiminy's Journal says that their reaction command is Aerial Dance, the reaction command reads "Wind Dance" during battle. Notes and References See Also *Novashadow fr:Crypto Ombre Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies